Love Like You (TRAILER FIC!)
by SmilesThroughFandoms
Summary: After the death of her Uncle, Darcy receives a mysterious necklace which grants her newfound powers. Now trying to get answers to her parents mysterious past, Darcy enlists the help of friends, old and new, to uncover a unwinding plot involving aliens, hostile monsters, and power hungry technopaths. All while a grea threat looms in the shadows, threatning to destroy everything.


**Welcome to a new trailer fic! I'll be doing this a bit differently than my last one. As in, for the new upcoming story I am planning, I'll be doing a new trailer for two arcs at a time. These are the first two arcs in the upcoming story:** _ **Love Like You**_

This Font is for an actual scene, _this text is for an over voice or a memory of some kind,_ _ **these are song lyrics,**_ **and this font centered is for stuff you'd see in movie trailers.**

 **Song featured is** _ **How Does a Moment Last Forever sung**_ **by** _ **Celine Dione**_ **. Enjoy!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Darcy blinked away the tears as Jane grabbed her hand, sending a supportive smile along the way.

"Matthew Lewis was a lucky man." Reverend Neil Lynwood swallowed thickly. "A beloved husband, father, brother, uncle, and a well-loved town' man…" Another pause as the Reverend blinked backed tears. Jane glanced around the church. It seemed the Lewis family wasn't the only one suffering with the sudden death.

It appears everyone and their cousin had come to this funeral and everyone was shedding tears. Jane felt a little guilty that she couldn't.

 _ **How does a moment last forever? How can a story never die?**_

"You know anything about this?" A blue-eyed man in a navy uniform inquired, nodding to the bouquet of white carnations and lilies and the card in the center that read "Deepest Condolences, Tony Stark."

Jane shook her head fondly. "It's… It's legit."

The man whistled lowly, impressed. "Unbelievable… How did someone like him know about…?"

"Darcy and I are… _employed_ by him." Jane said carefully.

The man turned and studied the astrophysicist and smiled. "Wait… are you—?"

"Dr. Jane Foster, nice to meet you." The man shook her hand. His smile widening.

"Captain Benjamin Lewis. My cister sings your praises in every email she sends me."

"Cister, what is… Wait, you're Darcy's brother aren't you?"

"Technically, I'm her cother—her brother-slash-cousin."

"Brother-slash-cousin?"

"Her dad was my dad's twin."

"If you don't mind me asking…"

"Her mom and dad died after she was born, I guess. After that, my dad took her in… She always felt more like a sister but mom liked to remind us that she was our cousin all the time so…"

"Just combine the two." Jane smiled and Benjamin nodded.

 _ **It is love we must hold on to. Never easy but we try…**_

 **Coming June 2017**

 _Bor smiled at her, and Angel Aura returned it. Glancing down at the bundle in her pseudo-brother's arms. "How does it feel?" She asked. "To be a father?"_

 _Still smiling, Bor replied "Terrifying."_

 _Angel Aura laughed, her blue curls bouncing lightly. The bundle in Bor's arms made a light sound, blinking its eyes open. Angel Aura leaned over, a delicate finger stroking the babe's cheeks. "Hello Odin, I'm your Auntie Angel."_

 _The newborn gurgled and took in its surroundings._

" _He has Bestla's nose and your charm, big brother." Bor nudged her arm in mock offense._

 _ **Sometimes our happiness is captured, somehow a time and place stand still. Love lives on inside our hearts and always will…**_

Suzy glanced between the painting hanging above the entrance way and then back to Darcy. "Min Gud…" Tears welled in the purple girl's eyes. "Min Gud, Min Gud, Min Gud… I-I can't believe it…"

Darcy glanced at Jane, unsure of what to do. The older woman could only shrug helplessly.

Suzy stepped towards Darcy and cupped her face in her hands. Smiling tearfully. "You have her eyes…"

"Huh?"

"You have her eyes," Suzy repeated, "but you look more like your dad."

Darcy's eyes widened. "You knew my dad?"

 _ **Minutes turn to hours, days to years, then gone…**_

 _Matthew's tears mixed with the rain as he approached the front door of his home. He paused just short of the first step. Glancing up to the sky, he couldn't help but wonder "Do they know? Do they know she's gone?"_

 _ **But when all else has been forgotten, still our song lives on.**_

Darcy stared at the box. Made from red oak, held tightly shut by a shiny silver lock, and carved in the top was a forget-me-not with a heart shaped pistil.

"Do you know what's in it?" Jane asked

"No,"

"Do you have a key?"

Darcy grimaced. "No."

Jane sighed. "Dammit."

 _ **Maybe some moments weren't so perfect, Maybe some memories not so sweet…**_

 **The beginning of an epic tale…**

" _What do you mean you saw her before?" Sif questioned._

He watched her glare down at him, loathing clear in her beautiful eyes. As she turned to leave her blue curls formed a halo around her head. He found it fitting.

 _Loki sighed, focusing intently on an invisible mark on his clothing instead of his not-brother and the shield maiden on the other side of the cell. "Before the trial and the…_ Light _…" Thor and Sif glanced away uncomfortably. "I had a dream."_

He tried to call out to her, to apologize, to beg her to stay. No sound came out.

"Milady?" A guard asks.

"Leave him. Death will be his last kindness." He nearly cried at her tone. So, cold, and unforgiving, not his Angel's voice.

" _Yet to me, it seemed more like—"_

" _A memory." Thor and Sif stared at Loki. The three of them sharing a glance of worry and surprise._

He tried to reach for her, but then he noticed his hand.

His finger. It was missing.

Pain, sadness, anger, and heartache filled him and he knew no more.

"… _Not one of mine… That I know of for certain." Loki stood, turning his back to his visitors._

" _Then whose?" Sif asked._

 _Loki shrugged. "Someone who is missing part of a finger?" He didn't have to turn around to see the confused looks on his visitors faces._

 _Thor sighed heavily and turned to Sif. "It is not as though we have room to question; our dreams made about as much sense." That caught Loki's attention._

" _You two have had dreams?"_

 _ **But we have to know some bad times, or our lives are incomplete…**_

"Your mother… she was very special to us…" Charusila spoke, eyes not exactly meeting Darcy's.

"She gave us a lot. We owe a lot to her." Sarita added.

"What about my dad?" Darcy asked.

"Um… I think I still have a couple of his tapes in one of the trash heaps in my room." Suzy glanced in the direction of the temple.

Jane rolled her eyes. "How helpful."

 **New Allies**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"I'm Dr. Keith Kincaid. I'm a marine biologist at the local university." The man smiled kindly, shaking Jane's hand.

'Ok, wow. He's cute… Play it cool, Jane…' The astrophysicist thought. "I'm Dr. Jane Foster. I'm just here for a funeral."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Jane, this is Ray," Darcy gestured to the blonde teenager, "I used to babysit her in our younger years."

"It's nice to meet you." Jane smiled, offering her hand.

"My sister told me she finally met the "Brilliant Doctor Foster" at the memorial the other day. Sorry I couldn't come, by the by."

"Your sister… You mean Sky?"

"Ten points to Raven claw." Darcy smirked.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"So, Kennet, was it? How long have you known Suzy and the other gems?" Keith asked.

"I met Suzy before she and the other gems permanently moved to Earth." The demon answered.

"How'd you guys meet?" Ray asked.

"Suzy or Charusila and Sarita?"

"Either or."

"Suzy and I met during our years of wandering the dimensions. After traveling for a… period of time, we both returned to the planet they used to live and yadda-yadda a war broke out."

"Did he just 'yadda-yadda' us?" Jane whispered to Darcy.

"They must love _Seinfeld_ in Helheim." The younger brunette deadpanned.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"So, your Hela?" Jane asked.

"That I am. I assume Thor mentioned me." Hela crossed her arms. Not looking forward to seeing how the Thunder God's mortal-woman spoke of her.

"In passing. I got to say though, from what Kennet and Suzy have been telling us, you seem like a real swell girl."

The Goddess of Death was taken aback. "Oh… Thank you, Dr. Foster."

"Jane is fine."

 _ **Then when the shadows overtake us… Just when we feel all hope is gone…**_

 **New Enemies**

" _None of you have any idea what this is!" Valkyrie pointed to the vast, lifeless canyon behind her._

Furror glanced at Darcy and then back at his minions. "What are you idiots doing? Get the gem!"

" _Believe it or not, but there is more to Asgard than the glimmering golden capitol you six prance around in." Thor's eyes narrowed._

 _Volstagg spoke up "You would know. What with all your dealing with the Grandmaster and Hela herself!"_

 _Valkyrie pinched her brow. "My dealings with the Grandmaster are as few and far between as they can be and I carry souls to Valhalla. It's pretty common knowledge that I'd run into Hela more than once."_

Glancing at the injured civilians the raging _thing_ in front of them, the five friends glanced to the man in front of them, horrified. "Who are you?" Darcy asked

"Allow me to re-introduce myself," the man untied his robe revealing a third robotic arm, that was slowly transforming into a type of gun, "my name is Lord Orville Isiah Werreslaus the Fourth." The man, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye aimed the gun for the five friends. "But I reckon y'all can call me Orv." He fired the gun.

" _Do you know what that even is?" Valkyrie pointed to a nearby hole in the wall._

 _There was tense silence until Fandral snapped his finger. "A tiny cave!"_

 _While Loki couldn't slap Fandral, he took some comfort in seeing Sif slap the blonde fool on the back of the head._

The monster reared back before launching acid at the gems. Ray glanced at Jane and Darcy nervously. "You know they need your help, right?"

"Uh-huh." The women nodded, weapons at the ready.

 _Thor fixed Valkyrie with a hard stare. "Do_ you _even know what this place is?" Momentarily caught off guard, the former Valkyrior leader could only stare. Until finally she glanced down the canyon to one of the many broken machines._

" _It's the sight of a virus that almost destroyed Asgard before it was ever really founded."_

 _ **We'll hear our song and know once more; our love lives on.**_

 **The Journey begins**

"I never understood why my Aunt and Uncle refused to talk about my parents…" Darcy clutched the gem in her hand tighter.

"Well, you have to admit this is all kind of… um…"

"Crazy?" Ray offered

"Startling?" Keith volunteered.

"Bat-shit loco?" Natasha added.

"Yeah what they said."

Darcy glared at the former assassin. "I don't exactly think you have room to talk her."

The red-head fixed Darcy with a glare. "In the span of two weeks, not only have you discovered that your mother was some sort of alien; but also, a messiah who dealt with not one, but two intergalactic wars before settling on Earth where she continued to fight these freaky monsters that not even S.H.I.E.L.D. could detect and that gem your holding just so happen to be holding is probably one of—if not the—most powerful relic in all of existences that just so happens to be on every bounty-hunters "To Get" list."

"…Well when you put it like that..." Darcy grumbled.

 _ **How does a moment last forever? How does our happiness endure?**_

" _You might need these to find Hela." Suzy stated, handing over a pair of violet handled scissors with a multicolored gem in the center._

" _What are these?" Jane asked, poking the gem in the center curiously._

" _Dimenshears." Suzy answered. "They allow you to go anywhere in the known universe… and a couple other places. My gal-pal Selena made them for me and few other important people."_

 _Jane and Darcy could only gawk. "So," Darcy started, "it's like a travel-sized Bifrost?"_

" _Pfft, the Bifrost wishes it were this amazing!"_

 _ **Through the darkest of our troubles, love is beauty, love is pure**_

" _Your mother could fight,"_

Darcy was kicked in the gut by the two-headed monster, from her peripheral vision she could see Jane barley beating back the giant pig monster.

" _She could cast spells perfectly…"_

"Pack of Puppies Power-Up!" Darcy called out, raising her hands up. A blue light shot from her hands and onto the floor in front of her. The light slowly shifted and turned, as if taking on a physical form. When the light finally vanished, a litter of blue puppies sat on the ground.

Darcy frowned and her arms dropped to her sides. "Well, there's that…"

Noticing her friend's disappointment Jane reached over and picked up a puppy. "Ok, so they're blue. Who cares? They seem like perfectly normal and healthy puppies to m—" Jane had to drop the puppy to the ground as light blue laser shot from its eyes. As the two women stared on in shock, the rest of the litter began to shoot lasers from their eyes, yipping and running around without a care in the world.

" _And her gem weapon… there was nothing like it…"_

"So, you can't summon some mystical alien-lady-space weapon, who gives a crap?" Ray shrugged.

"It doesn't mean we think any less of you…" Keith smiled kindly.

"I've been telling her that all day!" Jane said exasperatedly. "I just don't get why you care so much, Darce."

"Of course, you'd day that, you can summon a weapon from your pearl belt at whim."

 _ **Love pays no mind to desolation, it flows like a river through the soul.**_

The scarlet light was nearly blinding, the giant floating eye was nearly on the beach at this point. Desperate to get the cannon to work, Darcy turned towards the gems. "Don't any of you know how it works?!"

"No!" Charusila shouted, nearly in tears.

"Your mother was the only one to know how it works!" Sarita told her.

"And you have her gem now so, here!" Suzy lifted Darcy off the ground and slammed her into the cannon.

"Ok, whatever you're doing clearly isn't working!" Jane stepped in before it could get worse.

 _ **Protects, proceeds, and perseveres and makes us whole**_

 _The seven could only watch in awe as a beautiful beam of light shot towards the eye. As it traveled closer and closer, it shifted into the form of a curvy woman with long, curly hair surrounded by flowers._

" _Angel Aura…" Ray and Jane mumbled in unison._

" _Mom." Darcy stared in wonder as the light beam contacted the eye. The giant eyeball froze for a moment. Suddenly, light from inside started to make cracks in the exterior before it exploded, with much of the debris landing around the seven friends… and others landing in Jewelstone Bay proper._

 _ **Minutes turn to hours days to years then gone…**_

"Perhaps you'll be more willing to hand over the gem if your precious little _Pearl_ was to come into some… bad luck!" Furror smiled wickedly, snapping his claw-like fingers and pointing to Jane. The remaining monsters closed in on astrophysicist.

With her having been tossed to the side in a previous scuffle, Jane could not defend herself. She tried to back away, but backed into a wall instead. Raising her hand in fists like she had seen Ray doing earlier.

Darcy glanced up, still a bit confused from the hit to the head earlier, and froze. These monsters were about to hurt her best friend… and all because of her.

She watched the Pig Monster raise and arm up and a sudden need to _protect_ washed over Darcy. "No!" Darcy leapt forward and in front of Jane and then suddenly there a bright flash of light. So bright, it could be seen throughout the universe.

 _ **But when all else has been forgotten…Still our song lives on.**_

 _A male figure blinked a few times. Still trying to clear the blinding light from his vision. A hand that was missing a finger came and wiped at his eyes. Shaking his head, the male figure stood up a bit straighter and then proceeded to straighten out the tie on his suit._

" _So… it finally begins."_

 _ **How does a moment last forever?**_

 **Starring:**

 **Kat Dennings**

 **Natalie Portman**

 **Chris Hemsworth**

 **Tom Hiddleston**

 **Jamie Alexander**

 **Gal Gadot**

 **Aishwarya Rai**

 **Margot Robbie**

 **Gerard Butler**

 **Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Simon Helberg**

 **Joe Doyle**

 **Daveed Diggs**

 **With Lin-Manuel Miranda as** _ **Indextrius**_

 **And Kate Shindle as** _ **Angel Aura**_

 _ **When our song lives on…**_

 _ **Love Like You**_

 **Arcs 1 and 2 begin Mid-June.**


End file.
